Egao, tanomu
by MonkeyD.f
Summary: Minorin era la persona más desagradable, egoísta, torpe y estúpida del mundo. ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse ni siquiera un poco por la felicidad de su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué aun lloraba cuando recordaba su rostro? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué! Acaso… ¿acaso la felicidad es otorgada solo a unos cuantos? /OS.


**D**. Los personajes pertenecen a Takemiya-sensei. La trama se me ocurrió a mi :)

* * *

Aisaka Taiga era pequeña, torpe, algo testaruda, una cabeza hueca y una orgullosa potencial. Sin embargo, también era dulce, considerada, amable y valiente. Minorin sabía todo aquello, no por nada eran las mejores amigas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Taiga era capaz de hacer por las personas que quería, sabía que incluso sacrificaría su propia felicidad si de ese modo conseguía la felicidad de alguien importante para ella. ¿Era esa una cualidad buena o mala? En realidad no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Minorin sin embargo… ella era una mentirosa. Era egoísta y frívola, era pretenciosa y desconsiderada. Un millón de veces peor persona que Amin. No, ni siquiera podía compararse. Un millón de veces peor persona que la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a las demás personas, claro que no. Su trabajo ese día… su trabajo todos los días era sonreír.

Aquella mañana Minorin se levanto temprano y camino hacia la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia el cielo con nostalgia. ¿Él… él estaría mirando el mismo cielo también? Negó con la cabeza con fuerza y tomo sus cabellos con furia. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar aquello ese día?! ¡¿Cómo podía haber un ser humano tan cruel como ella?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Taiga le pidiera… aquello a una persona como ella?!

Dejo de pensar y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría. Aquel día… tan solo ese día se comportaría como la chica feliz, como la mejor amiga de Taiga. Sería positiva y amable como lo había sido siempre. Como había pretendido ser siempre.

Se puso el vestido que habían elegido Amin y ella, y se miro al espejo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz? ¡Lo había intentado! De verdad que sí. Había hecho todo lo posible por sentirse feliz pero había sido en vano. Cuando Taiga hablo con Amin y ella, había sonreído, la había abrazado y había llorado de felicidad con su amiga. Incluso había sonreído cuando se quedo sola con Amin, porque ella era una buena mentirosa. Siempre lo había sido.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran como los de un sapo y eso no podía ser. Minorin tenía que verse perfecta hoy. Imperturbable. Amin había llamado, le dijo que recogiera el paquete que envió a su casa y que lo usara. Rara vez podías saber en qué pensaba aquella chica. Un segundo más tarde tocaron a su puerta y le entregaron una caja marrón mediana. Intrigada Minorin la abrió y sonrió.

Estaba llena de maquillaje caro, adornos para el cabello, accesorios y una almohadilla para desinflamar los ojos. ¡Qué mujer! Con una sonrisa media en el rostro programo su celular para que la despertara en una hora y se recostó con la almohadilla sobre los ojos en su sofá favorito. Durante todo el rato Minorin no pudo dejar de pensar en él y en su mejor amiga. Se sentía deprimida… no por ellos, se sentía deprimida porque no podía sentirse feliz. Que gracioso. Después del tratamiento se miro en un espejo y se sorprendió. Tal y como se esperaba de una modelo, estaba perfecta. Al menos sus ojos lo estaban.

Sin perder tiempo se siguió arreglando y paró solo hasta que se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que descansaba en su pared se sonrió a si misma alardeante. _Las guerreras dietistas estarán orgullosas_, pensó elocuente.

Amin paso por ella media hora después y aparto a Minorin con delicadeza cuando está hizo ademan de abrazarla. Se disculpo diciendo que no quería estropear todo lo que había hecho su estilista y la pelirrosa sonrió. Sin importar la ocasión Amin era siempre Amin. Si tan solo ella pudiera ser igual.

Taiga estaba esperándolas nerviosa en su departamento, en cuanto entraron se abalanzo sobre Minorin quien se alarmo al ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga. Eran por nervios, le explico Amin al odio. Por… por supuesto, Minorin no había pensado en otra cosa. Le alegraba que nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. Claro que le alegraba…

Dos horas después las tres partían del departamento. La mirada de Kushieda no podía apartarse de su mejor amiga. Ella era perfecta. Su tamaño, sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, su alma, todo en Taiga era perfecto. No era de extrañarse que la elegida fuera ella. Si Minorin fuera hombre también habría elegido a Taiga.

Todo a partir de ahí fue demasiado rápido. La ceremonia fue demasiado rápida. Un par de 'Si acepto' resonaron en el salón y en su corazón con el doble de intensidad. Ryuuji miraba a Taiga como si fuera… una joya. Una muy cara. La más valiosa, hermosa y cara del mundo. La apreciaba y sostenía sus manos con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse. Y ella lo miraba a él como si fuera una deidad. Recargaba ligeramente su peso sobre su, ahora, esposo depositando toda su confianza en él. Lo miraba como si fuera precioso y perfecto. Claro que lo era.

Tras la ceremonia siguió la recepción. No había muchas personas ahí tampoco, solo amigos, familiares y algunos conocidos, pero no se sentía vacio. Todos sonreían, brindaban y bailaban. Era una celebración a lo grande. Taiga y Ryuuji no se habían separado desde que se vieron y eso estaba bien. Probablemente.

Minorin soñaba despierta cuando una mano de un tamaño considerable pero agradable se extendió delante de ella. Takasu-kun le sonreía y cuando ella pregunto por su amiga él la señalo y ambos sonrieron. Estaba bailando con su padre, y aunque a Minorin no le agradara, su amiga lucia muy feliz.

Renuente tomo la mano que él le ofrecía y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Reuniendo todo su coraje se dispuso a no derramar una sola lágrima, su espalda estaba rígida y podía notar que su ceño estaba fruncido pero no podía hacer nada. Si se relajaba, se soltaría a llorar en sus brazos, y definitivamente no arruinaría la boda de su mejor amiga.

_Ryuuji es cruel. _Pensó ella presionando la mano de este con fuerza. Le sonreía como si fuera querida por él, la sostenía como si fuera delicada, la balanceaba como si no quisiera hacerle daño… era muy, muy cruel. Su corazón era en ocasiones como un caballo desbocado y en ocasiones latía lentamente, como si se fuera a detener. Su estado de ánimo era incomprensible para sí misma e intentaba tranquilizarse respirando el agradable aroma de Ryuuji.

Antes de que la pieza terminara, el chico se detuvo y ella lo miro asustada. _No… no te detengas o no podre contenerme, _pensaba con fuerza. La mirada que él le dirigió fue suficiente para descontrolarla. Él estaba preocupado, ¡Lucia angustiado el día de su boda! Y todo, todo era culpa de Minorin. Era tan tonta. Quiso disculparse pero antes de poder decir nada, él coloco sus largos dedos sobre los rosados labios de la chica y con los ojos vidriosos como a punto de llorar le suplico:

—Sonríe… te lo ruego.

Minorin tomo con fuerza el traje de su amigo aferrándose a él llorando en silencio sin control y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó alejándolo con furia y corrió hacia afuera evitando la mirada de todos.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta noto un par de ojos marrones que la miraban anegados en lágrimas. Minorin era la persona más desagradable, egoísta, torpe y estúpida del mundo.

* * *

Minna-san hisashiburi! *w*/

Tenía como medio año sin actualizar! D: o… ¿Cuánto fue? Ya no me acuerdo -w-' pero bueno, al fin me decidí. Tengo una historia sin terminar en esta cuenta y como tres en la que perdí, gomen ne :B soy una irresponsable D: oh pero ahora voy bien en la escuela, eso lo compensa? :3

Bueno, respecto a la historia [baka da yo, atashii!] ¿Les gusto? :D ya me había visto Toradora hace como… mucho tiempo (?) pero hoy la vi de nuevo & dije WTF! Minorin kawaiso! TT_TT Sentí muy feo porque ella en verdad quería a Ryu-chan! No digo que Taiga no lo quisiera, pero Minorin lo quería desde antes . Tonikaku, esta mi versión Minorin-no-tuvo-final-feliz :D tal vez haga una versión con final feliz :B

PD. Por si no se enteraron –mis nakamas me dijeron que no se enteraron– es la boda de Taiga & Ryu-chan, Minorin & Ami son damas de honor, por eso lo de los vestidos y lo de verse perfecta :) la versión orginal de esto era mas larga pero me aburrió y corte la parte 'cargabamos la cola bla-bla-bla'

PD2. Egao, tanomu quiere decir [como supongo que ya sabían o supusieron] Sonrie, te lo ruego.

Ja minna, matta ne! :D

_f_,


End file.
